


A Madohomu Story

by Pretzelworm (Pratzelwurm)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pratzelwurm/pseuds/Pretzelworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic tale that is guaranteed to make you cry every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Madohomu Story

**Author's Note:**

> i had 2 mewv dis frum my ff accont........dey wud nawt let me type how i went.

Meduka was walkin2 skewl wit her gf n they were crossin da rode. she sed "bbz wil u luv me 4evr" hameru sed "NO.."" meadoka cryed N ran across da rode b4 da green man came on the sine. homra was cryin and went to pic up her body. she was ded. she whispered 2 her corpse "I ment 2 sey I will luv u FIVE-ever......" (dat mean she luv her moar dan 4evr.....) LIK DIS IF U CRY EVERTIM

BUT WHAIT!!! Hhomora resetes da timlin...and den madeku is not kill!!!!!!!!!! den coobie shopws up an sey "madoks a becum majjik gurl" and Hamru says ""NOOSDARFGBVDSAKVBJDFV" and mafoka say "why :'((" and hamero say "bcuz.......rabu./............" and madoka is says ":O!" and den homuro kism her nd dey so sexy timz and cyubey is still theres bcuz he creppy o_O but IT OKAY BECAUSE DEY ARE EGHTTEEN IN DIS AU OKAY NOH8 M8

menwhile.....sayiuka is died becase hamsora and medoka r 2 busy fricks frackle 2 sav her

RIP SAYAKSU MIKI........1754 - 2015


End file.
